


Chaotic Fragility

by MysticalLoser



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLoser/pseuds/MysticalLoser
Summary: In this story, Damon and Elena are together. Think of when Damon first met Elena before the car wreck and instead of compelling her to forget, they stay in contact together. She is very much human. Also, Katherine still dated both Salvatore brothers. I will add more background if the story progresses.





	Chaotic Fragility

"Mmmm, Damon, you're such a good boy" Katherine purred to Damon as she finished getting her daily dose of blood from him, "You don't even flinch anymore. Something tells me you're starting to like this." Their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity. Katherine turned hers back to normal and Damon looking at her with adoring eyes. He was madly in love with her and would honestly do anything for her. He thought that she could do no wrong even if she was also sleeping with his brother.

    Damon caressed her face and looked at her deeply. "I want to be with you forever. I want you to myself, Katherine. You deserve someone who will treat you like the queen that you will always be," he told her sincerely. Katherine smirked and as she leaned into his touch. 

    "Of course we'll be together forever. We have nothing but time. You, me and Stefan for an eternity of whatever we want." Damon felt a singe in his heart from the jealousy of sharing someone who he loved so immensely, more than he probably should.

    "Katherine, what makes Stefan so special? Am I not enough for you? Is there not more that I can offer you?" Damon's eyes were becoming desperate which was turning Katherine off but still flattered her with how much he loved her. 

    She lightly traced her fingers over his soft lips and smiled. "I lo-" Damon woke up from a distant memory that felt like a beautiful nightmare. 145 years later and that’s one of the few memories that refused to go away. Katherine was just a waste of his time, something that wouldn’t be wasted ever again. He glanced over to a sleeping Elena who was softly mumbling in her sleep. Damon thought it was the cutest most innocent thing. It was no wonder Stefan wanted to keep her away from him. Elena was just too precious to lose, but in his case, he won. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” he softly whispered in her ear with a gentle kiss to follow. No one got to see this side of him but Elena and he didn’t mind not always being that snarky, sarcastic, impulsive Damon. It was a relief to be who he wanted to be, someone who was loved by the one he desired. It was an invigorating feeling. Elena groans and cuddled up next to him. 

“Why can’t we just stay in bed? The world can do without us for one day,” she pouted, still groggy. Damon smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“Well we kinda did that yesterday, plus Stefan tells me that there’s someone draining bodies and not disposing of them like a idiot. So blame the jackass vampire for ruining yet another chill day” Damon told Elena slightly irritated that he can’t stay home with her. 

Elena sat up and sighed annoyingly. “I thought we were pasted all the unwanted guests in this town. It’s like we can’t catch a break.” Damon sat and got out of bed, putting on some clothes. She had a point, they both knew she did and Elena for one is getting sick of it. 

Stefan ran in the room, panicked. “Damon, I think you should see this.” Damon’s eyebrow arched out of curiosity and he left the room immediately, leaving Elena alone. Damon and Stefan went outside to find a note on a drained body reading:  _ I hope you didn’t miss me too much.  _ Damon looked at Stefan with a confused look. They were puzzled at who this could be. 

Elena was still upstairs finding one of Damon’s shirts to wear when she heard a noise. She froze for a slight second before realizing that the Salvatore house is old so it’s bound to make noise. She shrugged it off as being paranoid until the water started running in the bedroom’s bathroom. “Um… Damon is that you? There’s no need to be creepy about it,” she chuckled softly as she tightened the sheet around her naked body

“So  _ this _ is how Damon copes without having me in his life. He had to get a pathetic, watered down, less sexy version of me. And she’s human nonetheless. Tsk tsk tsk.” Elena turned around to see a woman who looked exactly like her which left her speechless. “What’s the matter?  _ Kat _ got your tongue?” Elena was terrified and confused. 

“Wh-who are you and why do you look like me? Why do you sound like me?” Elena felt like this was a dream and she tried pinching herself before the woman rolled her eyes. 

The woman rolled her eyes and approached her. “And she’s stupid. Damon can do so much better. It’s a shame that you’re just a rebound, but I’ve returned to take MY Damon back. But…” She paused when she noticed the vervain necklace Elena was wearing. “Cute necklace where’d you get it?” She asked as she ripped it off of Elena. 

“Hey! Give-” Elena was suddenly slammed into a wall and that’s when the woman decided to introduce herself.

“I’m Katherine. I’m pretty sure you’ve heard of me. I’m the one that broke Stefan and Damon’s pwetty wittle hearts” she bragged to Elena as her eyes started changing. Katherine’s grip on her neck tightened as Elena tried to struggled and yell Damon’s name. “Don’t worry. I won’t kill you yet. I haven’t had the chance to play with you yet”. Katherine saw Elena slowly lose consciousness and she loosened her grip. “Ugh you’re so fragile. Tell Damon that the games have only just begun and that I hope he AND Stefan are ready” she compelled Elena. Elena slowly nodded with wide eyes, hanging on to every word. Katherine heard Damon coming, so she let Elena go and threw her necklace on the bed. When Katherine left, Elena looked around confused and winced when she turned her neck. She went in the bathroom and saw a handmark on her neck as if she’d been choked. 

Damon walked in the room, wondering why the water was running. He went in the bathroom with Elena and saw her neck. “Elena?! What the hell happened to you?” Elena looked at Damon in the mirror and repeated verbatim what Katherine told her. 

“The games have only just begun and that she hopes you and Stefan are ready”, Elena told Damon stiffly with the same wide eyes from the compelling. Damon’s eyes widened at the familiarity of those words. 

Damon’s brows furrowed and his heart pained at the name that came to mind.  _ Katherine... _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a very big fan of TVD and I've just started back writing again. I took a break so I may be rusty. Anyway, if anyone reads this, feel free to leave any comments, questions, or concerns. I'm open to criticism so fire away. Thank you for reading. Also, let me know if I should continue this. As the chapter title states, it's only the beginning.


End file.
